


[all叶]醉卧沙场君莫笑（连载）第一章

by yanzz455



Series: 醉卧沙场君莫笑 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanzz455/pseuds/yanzz455





	[all叶]醉卧沙场君莫笑（连载）第一章

醉卧沙场君莫笑  
ALL叶设定，架空历史，私设严重  
OCC  
不喜勿喷

第一章

在这片荣耀大陆上，千百年来纷争不断，天下分分合合，经过长时间的征战，如今屹立着四个大国，分别是嘉世王朝、霸图王朝、轮回王朝和蓝雨王朝。嘉世王朝乃是北方霸主，与西面的邻国霸图王朝交战多年。东南的轮回王朝和南面的蓝雨王朝倒是相安无事。  
荣耀万和历四百三十七年，嘉世王朝和霸图王朝两国终于要签署停战协议。两国交战数十年，边境纷争一直不断。两国之争，苦的最终还是百姓。  
幸得嘉世才子王杰希提出＂以和为贵＂之政，王杰希游说于两国之间，为嘉世和霸图的和平谈判争取到了机会。两国在嘉世的国都燕京进行了长达一个月的谈判。  
荣耀万和历四百三十七年十二月初十那天，嘉世和霸图正式签署《停战协议》，百年内两国再无战争。这日，嘉世和霸图终于结束了长达数十年的斗争，十年对手，在这一日讲和了，普天同庆。  
这对于百姓来说可是最好的春节礼物。临近除夕，燕京皇城里张灯结彩，家家户户挂上了红灯笼，放眼望去一片喜庆之色。  
威宁将军府，是赫赫有名震慑四方的叶家军，叶家历代从军，祖上历代都是嘉世军功赫赫的大将军，世承＂威宁侯＂爵位。家风如此，叶家这一代得了一对双子，长子叶修，次子叶秋。二子从小在军营长大，叶修十五岁便随队出征，与霸图交战十年，叶修如今已是嘉世无人不知无人不晓的骠骑大将军，他率领的胜利之师称号＂兴欣＂，这是御赐之名，是至高无上的荣誉。  
叶修在与霸图的交界处驻守多年，如今两国签了停战协议，皇帝特许叶修率军班师回朝。朝堂上，皇帝犒赏三军，又赐叶修以＂长胜将军＂称号，念他劳苦多年，特令叶修不必着急回边疆，在京都与家人团聚以尽孝道。  
此时的叶家好不热闹，可谓是门庭若市，叶修现在可是整个嘉世王朝的红人，个个有关系的没关系的官员都想来攀攀亲戚，自从得知这个大将军近期不会回边疆后，叶家的门槛要被媒婆踏破了。  
叶老夫人自然喜欢给儿子张罗此事。说也奇怪，叶家两个儿子同日出世如今二十有五，却是没个媳妇儿。不过也能理解，这两人常年混在军中，整日舞刀弄棒战场上打打杀杀的，哪有这空闲讨媳妇儿。若是旁人，像他们这般年纪，叶家恐怖又添俩胖孙了。  
叶老夫人可是抱孙心切，生怕这次叶修回来还没把婚姻大事定下来，京都哪家名门闺秀还没出阁的她可是打听的一清二楚。  
＂叶修，你看这楚家大小姐楚云秀年芳二八，样貌也是清秀可人，与你极为般配。还有这唐家的唐柔小姐，门当户对，娘觉得这个也不错。＂叶老夫人挑着媒婆送来的画像，把看得上眼的画像都放到叶修面前。  
叶老夫人旁边坐着的正是她这心心念念的大儿子叶修，只见他头束白玉冠，一身浅紫色的衣裳看出来是上好的丝绸所制，上面绣着竹叶的图案，双目炯炯有神不怒而威，再怎么穿着文雅也掩盖不住久经沙场的风霜。  
谁能想到在战场上令敌军闻风丧胆的骠骑大将军叶修在家里也是个会跟自己亲娘撒娇的孝顺儿子。叶修把画像收起来，哭丧着脸看叶老夫人，＂娘，别人也就算了，唐柔那可是我兴欣军的先锋，你还让你儿子把她娶回来？＂  
叶老夫人也高兴说道：＂那正好了，家室相当，又是你熟悉的人。你以前总说军务忙怕耽误人家姑娘，现在好了，唐柔跟你熟识，日后相处起来也比较容易。＂  
叶修端起茶杯轻抿一口，只道出一个让叶老夫人打消念头的事，＂唐柔乃京都首富之女，如此显赫家世却选择从军，现在是我嘉世王朝家喻户晓的女将军，娘觉得她会接受你们的安排？＂  
＂这……＂叶老夫人也深知此事，仍不死心，＂自古婚姻大事父母之命媒妁之言……＂在叶修淡淡的眼神下却说不下去了。  
堂堂女将，怎会被这世俗之事绊脚。  
叶老夫人又转移了话题，＂陛下好不容易允许你留京一年，陛下这用意人尽皆知，叶修啊你可不能拂了陛下的意。＂  
为什么放叶修一年的假，还不都是着急他的婚姻大事。趁他回边疆之前必须把此事定下来。  
叶修灵机一动，凑上去帮叶老夫人捶肩按摩，＂娘啊您放心，儿子自己的事儿子自有主张，您就等着吧。您看叶秋他也年纪不小了，咱们是不是该给他也找个媳妇儿了。＂  
叶老夫人被他哄得呵呵笑，想着哪家小姐跟她二儿子般配。  
这时，叶家二公子来了。  
叶秋阔步走进来，对叶老夫人行了个礼，＂娘。＂  
＂叶秋来了。＂叶老夫人享受着叶修的服侍，又看着这仪表堂堂的二儿子，尽享天伦之乐。  
＂哥，太子来了，在书房。＂叶秋是专为此事而来。  
太子邱非，剑术得叶修指导，可谓是叶修嫡传弟子。  
＂太子来了，你们莫怠慢，去吧。＂  
＂是，儿子先退下了。＂叶修与她揖手便转身出了屋。  
＂叶秋。＂叶老夫人叫住想跟上叶修的的二儿子。  
＂娘。＂叶秋乖乖呆在叶老夫人面前。  
叶老夫人问他：＂你哥是否有心上人了？＂  
“娘，您怎么会这么问呢？你知道大哥长年在军中，我可没听说大哥有意中人这事。”  
“你哥方才可是答应我了，今年必须讨个媳妇儿回来。我可等着你们给我生个大孙子。”叶老夫人心心念念就是抱孙子这事了。  
叶秋此刻惊讶万分，“大哥真这么说了？”  
叶老夫人将目标又转移到自己二儿子上，“叶秋，你看看这是媒婆们送来的各世家千金的画像，可有你喜欢的？”  
叶秋很是拒绝，“娘，您先给大哥挑吧，孩儿先不急。孩儿去看看太子和大哥。”说着叶秋赶紧溜了。  
“真是越大越难管了。罢了罢了，此事就先搁着吧，总不能挑个媳妇儿不问问儿子们。”叶老夫人不愧一代须眉，事理明得比旁人多，叫下人收拾掉这些画像，此事暂时不提。  
另一边，叶修匆忙来到书房，见太子邱非背身正看着他那副丹青，叶修行礼道：“太子殿下。”  
太子一听声音喜出望外，转身免了他的礼“叶修师父。”皇家教导的尊师重道，在太子身上表现得淋漓尽致。邱非比叶修小了整整十岁，七岁便拜在叶修门下修习剑术。不求自家徒弟能成为武林高手，但叶修也是尽了心力去教导他。  
学艺八载，小时候那个刚到自己腰间的娃娃如今跟自己差不多个头了，叶修感叹时光荏苒，岁月匆匆。  
“太子殿下怎么亲自来了，若有事令人召臣去即可。”关系再亲，该有的礼仪还是有，这点叶修从不逾越。  
这小太子可不高兴了，“叶修师父，可否唤我名字。”  
“臣不敢。”尊卑之分。  
见他如此坚持，邱非不再为难他，转而道：“师父难得回京，可否再指点徒儿一二。你看我连剑都带来了。”  
“正好，为师看看你的剑术是否有长进。”叶修正有此意，取了自己的剑，邀请邱非去练武场。  
“师父的却邪，在战场上为师父杀敌无数吧。”小太子眼里充满了膜拜，上战杀敌是他的梦想。  
却邪，叶修的剑。  
伴随叶修多年，确实是他手中的利剑。  
叶修看着邱非那期待的眼神，笑了笑，“太子殿下，请。”  
身着明黄裳的少年剑一出鞘，往叶修刺去。只见叶修不紊不乱单手执剑挡住攻势。  
“师父，注意了！”少年回身一招流星赶月使得如火纯情。  
叶修剑出鞘，以守代攻。两人一来一回，如果此刻有懂剑术的人在场的话，肯定能看出来叶修的良苦用心，他在教少年如何发现敌人破绽，以招破招。  
北风起，落叶纷飞。两人说是切磋，不如说是教导。这场教习整整半个时辰才结束。收剑，回鞘，动作利索。邱非兴奋的来到叶修面前，“师父，如何，你不在的这些日子我可都勤加练习。”  
叶修很是满意，“剑术倒是精进不少，日后传出去也像我几分真传了。”  
“师父，那我何时能学龙抬头？”邱非满满的期待。  
龙抬头，叶修独创的绝学。天下学剑术的大有人在，然而会龙抬头的独叶修一人。  
“外边天冷，太子殿下请先回屋内吧。”叶修说着把他往屋里请，若是这太子在将军府受了凉，难保陛下不怪罪。  
邱非跟他回到屋里，继续追问：“师父，徒儿能学龙抬头了吗？”  
无视少年眼里的期待，叶修直接拒绝道：“龙抬头，你现在尚未到那境界，若强行练习，对你只会有害无益。”  
邱非一下露出失望的神情，随即又信誓旦旦，“师父，我会努力的！”说着双手抱住了叶修，小声着说：“师父，徒儿好想你，我去请求父皇把师父留在京都。”  
闻言叶修心里暗叫不好，他这小徒弟似乎对他太过依赖了。，脸上仍是不动声色，叫人看不出他此时的表情。  
“食君之禄忠君之事，太子殿下不必如此。”叶修将他放开，幸好书房里只有他和小太子两人，若被人看到刚才那一幕，怕是解释不清了。  
心里明白邱非在想什么，叶修不敢再多留，毫不声张的将他护送回了皇宫。从皇城返回将军府时正路过丞相府。  
嘉世王朝，燕京皇都内，三大家族赫赫有名。  
将军府叶家，祖上历代从军，出了不少将军，继叶老将军后，叶修承袭家风被封“镖旗大将军”，其弟叶秋被封为明威将军，叶家受之无愧。  
丞相府王家，在嘉世王朝的历史上，出现了三位丞相，如今王家公子王杰希，年仅二十又二，被誉为“天下才子”，以一己之力结束了嘉世和霸图数十年的纷争。若称叶修是“常胜将军”，那王杰希就是文官中的佼佼者。在京都，王杰希是唯一能与叶修齐名的一位人物，并称“王叶”。没见过他的人，都说他温文尔雅玉树临风。见过他的人却说这人巧言善辩诡异非常。而叶修，对他有个特别的评价。  
大小眼。  
这是，也只有叶修敢这样称他。旁人断断是不敢的。  
为何，因他俩是儿时玩伴，用句话来说就是“青梅竹马遇知音”。  
京都首富唐家，唐柔乃是其唯一的继承人。然，养尊处优金枝玉叶的唐家大小姐，三年前赫然选择了投军，如今成为叶修兴欣军队的一员猛将，叶修麾下的先锋将军。  
荣耀大陆，从来看的是实力，女子可以从军，男子亦可以身居家中教子。荣耀大陆不乏女将，叶家叶老夫人便是曾经的巾帼须眉，随叶老将军南征北战，直到有了叶修叶秋这一对双生子，这才回了京都相夫教子。因此，唐柔当年从军并未受到多大的阻碍，唐家的财富几辈子都用不完，唐父只愿唐柔去做她想做的事。投军，那便去吧。  
军队是最能磨炼人的地方，战场上把曾经娇生惯养的大小姐磨练成了令敌军害怕的女将军。越挫越勇，这是唐柔最难能可贵的。  
所以，这样的人物，怎会甘愿离开战场。  
这也是叶修为何在看到媒婆举荐的画像中有唐柔后，毫不犹豫的替唐柔回答了叶老夫人。  
叶修骑着马伫立在丞相府，丞相府的守卫一眼认出叶修，赶紧过来牵马。  
“你家公子在吗？”叶修居高临下问他。  
“在的在的。叶将军请。”  
叶修下了马就往里走。因为王杰希和叶修的关系，整个丞相府没有人不知道这个叶大将军，而且王大公子曾对府中所有人下令，凡叶修到府，不必通传。这可是堂堂丞相府，来访不必递拜帖不必通传，是对叶修何等的信任。  
跟着府中小厮，叶修来到丞相府的后花园揽月亭。远远望去，只见亭中站着一人，身着白色大袄负手而立。  
听到脚步声，那人回神，看见是叶修，立即面露喜色，“叶修你怎么来了？”  
“王大眼，你站在这不嫌冷啊。”叶修摆了摆衣角，反客为主自己坐下，吩咐小厮上点好酒好菜。  
此人正是“王叶”之一的王杰希，王杰希在叶修旁坐下，“听说叶伯母为你张罗婚事了？”  
叶修一听打趣道：“呦，看不出来了，你足不出户消息倒是挺灵通。怎么，我娘也托你们帮我觅人了？”  
“可不只你，你莫不是忘了我娘。”王杰希无奈。  
叶修可算听明白了，敢情他俩此刻都遭受着同一个问题。这时小厮上了些糕点和下酒菜，酒是上好的竹叶青。叶修闻着酒香就要陶醉。  
王杰希从他手中抢下酒壶，“我说叶大将军，你怕是忘了自己的酒量？怎跑我这喝酒来了？”  
叶修出了名的一杯倒，再加上军纪严苛，叶修可没机会尝到酒。这会儿太阳打西边出来了，莫说王杰希，是个熟悉叶修的人都会奇怪。  
“无妨，这不是有你吗？若我醉了，往你床上一躺得了。”  
叶修不说何事，王杰希也不问。这是他们二人一贯的相处方式。  
若不其然，叶大将军一杯竹叶青下肚之后，醉了。  
王杰希无奈，叫人过来把叶修抬进他的屋里。尽管外面冷风呼啸，屋里烧了火炉的缘故，显得极为温暖。王杰希将叶修的外袍褪去。王杰希看着叶修俊逸的脸庞，因为醉酒的缘故染了一丝红意，甚是有趣。王杰希浅尝辄止般双唇印上叶修柔软的唇瓣，随即放开。为叶修盖好被子便离开房间。  
关门声很小，生怕吵醒叶修。叶修的手在王杰希走后有意无意的摸上自己的唇，那里还留着王杰希的味。  
怎么回来一趟京都，什么都变了。  
几日后，叶家闹翻了天。  
叶秋死死盯着手中的信，只见信上寥寥几字写着：  
游山玩水， 归期未定。叶修字  
与叶修一同消失的，还有他的佩剑却邪。  
“混账哥哥！”叶家传来一声吼叫，声音是多么不甘。  
这边早已出了京都的叶修突然一阵冷意，不管了。  
天下，他来了！


End file.
